It is desirable to transfer electrical energy from a source to a destination without the use of wires to guide the electromagnetic fields. This wireless transfer of energy has been attempted historically by many electromagnetic field experts—most notably Nikola Tesla in the early 20th century. A difficulty of these previous attempts has been low efficiency together with an inadequate amount of power delivered.